In the field of children's entertainment devices, a water slide is a favorite lawn toy for children. Usually, the water slide includes: a slender plastic sheet fixed on ground, an inflatable bumper connected with the plastic sheet, and a water spray device for keeping the plastic sheet moist, so that a user can slide on the plastic sheet.
A specific using method of the water slide is: the user runs at first, and then throws himself/herself forward onto the plastic sheet, thereafter the user can slide forward due to an inertia generated during running.
In existing technologies, the plastic sheet applied in the water slide does not have a buffering component for reducing an impact force imposed to the ground by human body. Thus, when the user throws himself/herself onto the plastic sheet, the user may be hurt. In addition, in existing technologies, the plastic sheet of the water slide is mostly made of single-layer material, thus when the user slides on the plastic sheet in a high speed, hard objects, such as stones, tree branches, which are not cleared out of the ground or the grassland, may penetrate through the plastic sheet and cut the user's body.